


Magic & Other Luxuries

by BloomJin



Series: Magic & Other Luxuries [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Couples, Multiple Pov, magicians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomJin/pseuds/BloomJin
Summary: Kyungsoo and Yoongi trained all their lives to become the next greatest magicians. When their dark baptism arrives and causes a change in plans, these are the events that follow...





	Magic & Other Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my first time publishing a work on here! The story will be very long and lots of more characters as well as groups and couples but I wanted to stick to the main ones as of right now. This story will be told in multiple points of views in each chapter, but I will leave their name in the title so you don’t get lost.  
> If anyone could leave a comment or tips I’d really appreciate it!

      I woke up to darkness just like I did every morning. Usually I’d think nothing of it, but with current times I find myself admiring it. In less than a day, my twin brother Yoongi and I will have our dark baptism. Once completed we’ll finally be able to go to the Academy of Unseen arts and mingle with the rest of magic society. I come from a long line of dark magicians so we’re expected to be claimed as the same. It’s easy for me to imagine myself as a dark wizard since I already have black hair and dark eyes. Meanwhile, Yoongi has been sporting mint green hair and colored contacts. “It’s instyle” he says “all the upper class magicians are doing it.” My family isn’t just a dark one, but also a noble one. I guess you can say we were the elite class hence why Yoongi was so keen on keeping up his tough guy image. I know he’ll have no problem fitting in with the other dark wizards at school.

      After washing up and getting dressed in my usual clothes (just a pieces of different shades of black) I headed down to the dining room for breakfast. When I got there breakfast hadn’t been served yet so I had time to chit chat with my parents. “Aren’t you excited my dear?”exclaimed my mother “you’re only hours away from making your debut in society! You and your brother will be all everyone talks about!” “Calm down Catherine,” says my father “it’s bad enough you invited just about every high born magician you know to their baptism.” “But Hyungo, our boys are special! They’re the pinnacle of a high born magician!” I suppose I should explain what my mother means by this. My father, Do Hyungo, comes from one of the most prestigious magic families, the Ravenwoods. Not only is he the family head, he is also the only dark magician allowed to practice necromancy, something he wishes to teach me. My mother, Catherine Lestrange, comes from an even more special bloodline. In her family they have produced the Supreme warlock/witch, the most powerful magician in the world for centuries. My grandmother was the supreme before my uncle Jiyong succeeded her. So my mother is correct when she says her children are the pinnacle of high magic, it’s literally in our blood.

    A few moments later Yoongi comes down to join us just as the food was being served. “Morning,” he says in his usual gruff manner “Good morning son” says my dad “we’re waiting on one more guest before we can start eating.” Yoongi and I groaned in unison, we knew who this guest was. “Dad Sehun probably isn’t even up yet,” said Yoongi “He probably-“ before Yoongi could finish his sentence the doors to the dining room burst opened. Emerging from the darkness of the house was my youngest brother Sehun. “I’m here!” He says loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. “Your lives just got better!” “Good morning Sehun my sweet!” Cooed my father. If you asked him who his favorite son was, he would answer Sehun in a heartbeat. Our mother would give the same answer as well. Sehun was far from being as strong as Yoongi or as smart as me, no what he held over us was his charm. Unlike Yoongi and I, Sehun was a social butterfly and charmed every person he met. His youthful looks and sweet demeanor could melt hearts of ice and get him anything he wanted. In short, he was a spoiled brat.

      With everyone finally seated at the table we could talk more openly. “Have you two packed all your things for the academy?” Asked my father “They won’t treat you as nice as I have” he grumbled. Ever since we were eight, our father homeschooled us in practicing magic. He didn’t want us to go to school yet fearing other children’s stupidity would influence us. “ yeah yeah” replied Yoongi “if I forget anything I’ll make sure to phone the butler, wouldn’t want to bother your precious work.” If you saw me and Yoongi standing next to each other, you wouldn't have guessed we were related. I’m the quiet, intelligent one. Ever since we first began our training I always made an effort to read every book and scroll in our library, anything to help me get ahead. But no matter what I did, I could never beat Yoongi. He’s a natural born genius says my dad, the kind that comes once every hundred years. Because of this he pressured Yoongi to pursue politics and show him off to friends. Yoongi never received this attention well so their relationship is strained. The only person he seems to trust is me surprisingly. “We’re all we got Soo,” he once told me after a lesson. He never explained why he said that.

    “How is work by the way dad?” I said in my feeble attempt to diffuse the tension. “It must be so difficult doing all that work yourself.” If my father didn’t look irker before, he sure as hell did now. “Work is work” he said “Its been getting more busy as of late with thanatos being gone for so long.” My father’s job was acting as a consultant to the God of the Underworld, Hades. He’s supposed to only meet with him every few weeks but is practically living down there. “One day, one of you two will takeover my position and I will finally be able to rest in actual peace” “One of us?” I complained “Why can’t Sehun do it? He’s your son too!” My dad looked at me as if I cursed Hades himself “Your brother isn’t suited for that type of job,” he said matter of factly “He’s far too delicate for such things.” “Yeah Do I’m delicate!” said Sehun with a mouth full of pancakes. “Maybe if you and Yoongi were as cute as me you wouldn’t have to live to work.” If I hadn’t mentioned earlier, Sehun is a brat. A good looking one too that is. Just standing next to him makes me feel self conscious. Yoongi on the other hand, didn’t have this problem. “And what will you do Sehun?” he challenged “All you seem to amount to is eating and laying on your back.” “That is enough all of you!” screamed my mother. “Tonight is one of the most important moments of your lives and I will not have it ruined by your senseless bickering!” She was seething with anger, daring one of us to talk back to her. However it was the poor footman who would have to be the one to address her. “Lady Catherine,” he said shakily “a message has arrived for you.” He practically sprinted away when he handed over the letter to my mother.  

       Whatever the letter contained, it was enough to make my mother forget our argument and put stars in her eyes.“Oh how wonderful!” She stood up from her seat and looked at us with her bright cosmic like eyes, which from my experience as her child could mean trouble. “What is it?” Yoongi asked with equal suspicion, “your uncle Jiyong will be performing the blood pact with you at your baptism! I guess my persistence paid off after all.” My mother said triumphantly. “you sent him a howler everyday” my father replied with his signature deadpan expression as he was reading his paper. Yoongi and I both looked at each other with the same thought in mind. It’s almost a decade since we saw our uncle Jiyong. From what our mother tells us Jiyong like our late grandmother, despises doing work but would rather bury himself in it than participate in family gatherings. The only reason we can recognize him is because of the floor to ceiling family portrait located in the parlor on the west wing. It's not like he means to neglect his family, he does visit bimonthly only asking for our mother’s company which is only half an hour much to my fathers annoyance. Being the most powerful magician in the world keeps you busy I guess. The only thing I can applaud him for is his equal treatment of Yoongi, Sehun and I. He sends birthday gifts on a day he considers “the median” of all our birthdays and we all get the same gift that can usually be found at the discount section in stores. To sum it up, he’s very distant and for him to come to our baptism when he didn’t even attend our mothers is peculiar. I can tell judging by the look on my father's face that he is having similar thoughts, but nonetheless my mother made a beeline to the fountain to brag to her fellow socialites.

      “Why did he decide to come? He hates social events more than us” Yoongi grumbled as he stabbed his eggs aggressively. He wasn’t lying though, we may rarely see Jiyong but it wasn’t a secret that he disliked like large gatherings considering just about 75% of the magic aristocracy would rather throw him to witch hunters than bend the knee to him. “Stop being inconsiderate and be grateful for this opportunity!” My mother spoke as she gently pulled on Yoongi's cheek, “you’ll be the first magicians to have a surpreme attend their baptism in years. You’ll be the envy of all!” Yoongi softly swatted our mothers hand with a sigh that I translated filled with grievance. “That’s what I’m worried about, people already give us looks because we were homeschooled and descend from supremes, I don’t need to add being the only wizard to have a supreme attend his baptism on the list.” just as the last word left his lips he excused himself from the table and left to his room.

     I excused myself as well to check on him. Yoongi can easily confide his displeasures to me without being reprimanded, which I treasure very much. I know my parents have estranged relationships with their siblings so I always do my best to stay close with Sehun and Yoongi. I knocked 2 times and whistled to let Yoongi know it was me, all three of us have our own ways of knocking with Yoongi just being 3 harsh hits to the door and Sehun just doing as many lovetaps as humanly possible. I heard the click of the door unlocking and let myself in to find him sitting in his favorite corner farthest from any sunlight, staring hard at the gaudy robes our mother picked out for the baptism. “You wanna talk about it?” I asked quietly seating myself across from him. I knew Yoongi was already anxious about the event and the news of our uncle attending only made him want to curl into a ball and transform into a puddle of darkness. “ I just wish it was private, I hate being paraded around like a trophy formed by excellent parenting” my brother emphasized with sarcasm at the end. I scooted closer to him and began to massage his hand as a way to ease him and his nerves. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way, our baptism isn’t a topic that is as positive as it should be. Not only would the attention be overwhelming, but the claiming was always a touchy subject in our family. Because my dad hails from a dark magic family they pray to beelzebub for both Yoongi and I to get chosen by the dark and join their rankings. Whereas my moms father, a well known light warlock, wishes for us to pursue the path of light. “ Don’t worry, once we sign the book we’ll able to go to school and be free from mom and dad” I said as an attempt to reassure him, “ we’ll be free from them, but not from other adults who just want to elevate their status.” Ok so my efforts failed.

      Before I could say anything else, the door opened followed by Sehun throwing himself on the bed. He muffled something with his face inside the pillow that was incoherent “Sehun believe it or not we can’t read your mind so please speak up” and he swiftly lifted his well sculpted face and looked at us with an annoyed expression. “ I said can we get out the house one last time, before you guys leave me?” The last words of his sentence stung my heart a little. Despite Sehun being only a year younger his future as a magician was in question due to my father not wanting to send him off to the academy, but instead a charm school close to the house. The academy of unseen arts is a boarding school only allowing us to visit home on the weekends that our father already filled with training regimens. Sehun may be more sociable, but he doesn’t have any actual friends besides Yoongi and I. He’d be all alone in the house, something that is not suitable for a person like him. “Sure” Yoongi responded from the floor gathering things in his bag “ we can go to the ruins beyond shadow creek again” I looked at Yoongi with question again, shadow creek was the farthest point we were allowed from home and the ruins left behind by the elves. It was located deep within the forest that was so dense, the sun can barely shine through the trees. We found it by chance and made it our hangout spot, the only dangerous thing about the ruins is also what attracted us when we stumbled upon it in the first place. At the top of the tallest pillar you can see past the darkness and peek at the shining lights of human civilization. Yoongi never found it fascinating, but sometimes I can’t help but stare at the few misshapen blobs that were humans as they rode in their metal deathtraps ignorant of the world beyond the pines. Our laws forbid interaction with mortals, but there are cases of half-bloods being born from relationships between a mortal and magician as well as “mud bloods” our grandparents call them, magicians born from a human lineage. They are welcomed, however the council always forces them to abandon their human life and stay with magicians. “ I guess we can go for one last time,” I said nervously “but only for a short amount of time. Mom and dad will kill us if we aren’t back by sundown.” “Fine by me” Yoongi lazily replied opening his window and grabbing the port key. Because we aren’t official students, none of us are allowed to apparate or fly without an adult. Yoongi, being the rebellious genius he is, bewitched sehun's stuffed niffler to act as a portkey. In return for sehun not snitching on us for ruining his toy, we can only use it if he comes along. The three of us grouped around the toy holding it and before I could blink the wind swirled around and elevated us in a spiral towards the sky.

       We arrived at the ruins within seconds, the scent of the growing Luna Lillies brought a nostalgic feeling over as I looked at my happy place one last time. I follow my brothers up colossal pieces of stone that were leftovers of an elvish temple and climbed atop a large pillar that has since flattened due to the power of nature. The wind whistled past my ears as we gazed at the image of the forest before us. For that moment I felt I had reached peace, something I hadn’t felt in awhile. I looked to my right to see sehun holding some flowers mumbling to himself. “Are you wishing for your dream guy again?” Yoongi scoffed. We were told as children that using any enchanted flower, we could pluck the petals one by one signifying a special quality about our soulmate. Sehun was always a romantic and believed in the power of love so he always takes the chance to work on his future lover. He stuck his tongue out and was about to probably joke about his height again, but was interrupted by a voice that was definitely close. We immediately camouflaged ourselves with an invisibility spell. At that moment I regretted for not bothering to practice such a life saving ability. The voices grew louder and closer to a point of hearing range, the three of us scooter closer to hear what was being said and heard singing.

_Cause I never knew, I never knew You could hold moonlight in your hands 'Til the night I held you You are my moonlight Moonlight-_

“Jongdae had it not been for the laws of this land I would murder you for disrespecting godriana and my ears” a male interrupting the singer named jongdae. This was accompanied by the sound of a punch and a groan of pain. “Bold of you to assume your ears function properly to listen to my voice” followed by the ugliest cackle I had ever heard. Peering over the edge, I could see there was two boys wearing hats with propellers at the top holding flashlights. The one laughing I’m assuming is jongdae, was dwarfed by the other guy who had fiery red hair and stronger build. Even in the dark his toned muscles- “quit ogling at him! We have to get the hell out of here!” Whispered Yoongi. I crawled over to him and sehun looking around “where’s the port key?” I looked to sehun who had a pale look on his face so white you’d think he was a ghost. He looked to where the two mortals were as they were holding our only way home.

     “Oh my god it’s fat. We have to keep it.” Said Chen as he held the toy, “chanyeol do you know what this is?” The guy now named Chanyeol examined the niffler for awhile “no clue” he said in a curious voice “I guess it’s just a toy.” He put the toy on a pedestal and began to walk towards other pieces of rubble allowing us to breathe a sigh of relief, until jongdae ruined the moment again. “it’s cute though” he whined “maybe jimin will like it?” chanyeol froze in his steps “you’re right!” I cursed jongdae in my head for running his mouth until he said “but it’s dirty and jimin is sick so maybe we shouldn’t” did I mention how I loved when jongdae talks? Chanyeol seemed to ponder the thought for a moment until he came to agree with Jongdae “True, oh well let’s go home. Jungkook probably broke in my room again to steal my console” chanyeol shrugged and walked to the exit “I already have enough pictures.” He pulled out his camera and took one last blinding picture followed by jongdae walking out the ruins with him. When they were finally out of view we dashed towards the portkey to head home. Fortunately we made it in time for supper and I went to bed with my heart beating rapidly from encounter. I tried to talk to Yoongi about it but his glares were an obvious sign that he didn’t wish to discuss the incident.

       As I layed in bed boring my eyes into the ceiling, I thought about how close I for once was to mortals and the possible exposure that could’ve happened. I can say the experience eliminated any curiosity I had left for mortals, tomorrow was my baptism, tomorrow I sign myself away to the path of dark magic as well as my youth. As ominous as the matter is I soon closed my eyes and slept away my last night of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lots of references from other series to do with magic that I pulled for inspiration such as Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina & more!


End file.
